Hannah Abbot
Hannah Longbottom '''(nee '''Abbot), was a half-blood witch who was in the same year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as Harry Potter. She was sorted into Hufflepuff House in 1991. In her fifth year, she became both a prefect and a member of Dumbledore's Army, an organisation taught and led by Harry Potter. In 1996, Hannah was pulled out of school after her mother was murdered by Death Eaters, but she returned the following year and was again a member of the D.A. She fought fought in the Battle of Hogwarts on 2 May, 1998. Later in life, Hannah married classmate Neville Longbottom and became landlady of the Leaky Cauldron, which the couple lived above. She eventually trained as a healer and applied for the job of Matron at Hogwarts. Physical appearance Hannah is described as a pink-faced girl with blonde hair. In her younger years, she usually wore pigtails. Personality and traits Hannah appeared to have a naive streak since she was easily convinced by Ernie that Harry might be the Heir of Slytherin, despite having always considered him to be nice. She also believed that Sirius Black could turn into a flowering shrub (although, given that he was, in fact, an Animagus, the belief wasn't too far from the truth). Hannah was easily flustered and appeared to lack self-confidence, as was evidenced by her breakdown in Herbology and her claims of being stupid. It seemed that, when under pressure, she was prone to making mistakes. Despite this, Hannah was a loyal friend and showed her bravery firstly by joining Dumbledore's Army, and then fighting in the defence of Hogwarts. Magical abilities and skills * Defence Against the Dark Arts: Hannah joined Dumbledore's Army in her fifth year and learned some defensive spells. She took N.E.W.T.-level classes and survived the Battle of Hogwarts. * Herbology: Hannah achieved a high mark on her O.W.L. exam, showing proficiency in the subject. In her sixth year, she attended N.E.W.T. Herbology classes. Relationships Neville Longbottom Although it appeared that Hannah and Neville Longbottom were rarely ever together during their school days, and their friendship probably evolved from their time in Dumbledore's Army together, and during the student rebellion during their seventh year, as well as just being in the same year and sharing classes for so long — particularly Herbology, Neville's best subject, which the Gryffindors shared with the Hufflepuffs. It is possible that Hannah and Neville both found comfort in each other during their seventh year, since in the previous year Hannah's mother had been killed by Death Eaters, and Neville would understand how she would be feeling as Death Eaters tortured his parents into insanity. Hannah joined Dumbledore's Army under the leadership of Neville, and in the absence of Harry, and proved her loyalty to him throughout the Battle of Hogwarts. Following the Second Wizarding War, Hannah and Neville became closer and eventually married. Neville became the new Professor of Herbology at Hogwarts, taking over from Professor Sprout, whilst Hannah became the new landlady of the Leaky Cauldron, taking over from Tom. The couple lived together above the pub, a fact that Neville's students thought was "cool". Hannah eventually applied for the job of Matron at Hogwarts, which would have brought her closer to Neville. Ernie Macmillian Hannah and Ernie Macmillan were close friends during their time at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, both having been sorted into the house of Hufflepuff during their first year. During their second year they both discussed the possibility of Harry being the Heir of Slytherin after the Chamber of Secrets had been declared open. Hannah had her doubts, as she thought Harry was nice, but Ernie was easily able to sway her opinion. Both Hannah and Ernie shared the hobby of collecting Chocolate Frog Cards. In 1995, they both became the Hufflepuff prefects and joined Dumbledore's Army. Unlike Hannah, Ernie was able to keep his cool during his O.W.L.s. Justin Finch-Fletchley Hannah and Justin Finch-Fletchley were close friends during their time at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, both having been sorted into the house of Hufflepuff during their first year. During their second year they both discussed the possibility of Harry being the Heir of Slytherin after the Chamber of Secrets had been declared open. Both Hannah and Justin joined Dumbledore's Army. Susan Bones Hannah and Susan were roommates and friends during Hogwarts, they sat together in the train while going to Hogwarts. Both joined Dumbledore's Army, both fought in the Battle of Hogwarts. Alfie Campbell Hannah had a crush on Alfie until her fifth year, when she realized Alfie had developed a crush on Hermione. This barely upset her, as she then became friends with Neville Longbottom.